


Inoue's Expert Healing

by SaigaDrop



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ahegao, Bathtub Fuck, Big Booty, Boob Kissing, Boob Licking, Cowgirl Position, Cum Inflation, F/M, Japanese, Latino, One man Bukkake, Orihime Best Girl, Reverse Cowgirl, Rough Kissing, Side Fuck, Size Difference, Wobbly Boobs, ball worshipping, big dick, blowjob, dick worshipping, schoolgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaigaDrop/pseuds/SaigaDrop
Summary: After a hard won victory, Orihime's powers aren't quite up to the task of healing her gentle giant friend Chad, so she decides to best way to ensure he's looked after properly is to drag him back to her apartment for a little... alternative care.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Sado "Chad" Yasutora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Inoue's Expert Healing

Chapter 1: Inoue's Expert Healing

\-------

It was just another typical day in Karakura Town. Once more, a battle to defeat one of the many Hollow that appear in the city to wreak havoc was taking place, with plenty of flashy moves and heroic actions on full display in the name of protecting the weak and innocent.

Yasutora Sado, better known among his friends as simply Chad, was doing his best to defeat the creature. Orihime Inoue was nearby doing her part by assisting him with distractions, her sole form of attacking darting to and fro without any true damaging effect, but providing a decent threat to keep the Hollow’s attention split. 

The beautiful girl’s distraction also managed to enrage the Hollow, the bipedal bovine shaped being snorting jets of steam furiously every time the little fairy darted out of the way of its charge.

And then the unfortunate happened, the seamless teamwork between Chad and Orihime faulted. It was just for a moment, Chad not quite being able to get back to his feet in time after a wild swing from the Hollow sent him flying, while the Cutting Fairy Tsubaki was stuck in an arcing flight path to avoid an attack of his own.

Left defenseless, Orihime’s delicate features widened in alarm as the Hollow glowed with power and charged straight towards her!

She threw up a frantic Soten Kisshun shield, but either due to her haste, or perhaps even just the Hollows amassed power and momentum, it barely even flinched as it burst straight through the orange barrier like it was made of cheap glass.

Orihime clenched her eyes shut and whimpered, guarding her body the best she could, waiting for the painful impact…

Only to flinch as it never came, a splash of warm liquid hitting her face followed by a deep grunt.

She opened her eyes only to gasp in horror, “Chad!”

The spanish gentle giant had been fully gored by the horns of the Minotaur shaped Hollow, one of the bone white lances atop it’s head jutting out his back, the force of the blast ripping his shirt clean off his body. The other end of the horn was covered in gore, which was what had sprayed Orihime’s horrified personage in its heat.

Chad’s left arm lifted up, cocked and ready as it glowed with power.

“ **La Muerte**.” His deep voice rumbled, seemingly unbothered by the grievous harm done to him.

As grim as it was, the attack had left the Hollow right where Chad’s greatest strength lied; within arm’s reach. As punishment for entering such a zone, it’s bovine cranium simply ceased to be under the sheer might of the attack that slammed into it’s temple. The rest of the heavy body dropped to the ground in an earth shaking crash.

Chad turned around, the now severed horn sprouting from his chest smoking lightly as he stepped towards her and offered a hand.

If the situation hed been different Orihime would have whimpered and trembled, looking up at him as his body casually flexed and moved to her naked gaze, like some kind of bronzed, greek demi-god, but the horrible wound doused her rose tinted glasses and she grabbed his hand readily.

Yanking herself up on the sinfully unbothered anchoring point, she quickly activated her powers. In a flash an oval of energy slid over his chest. In moments the white horn disintegrated, and his wound rapidly twisted in a bizarrely liquid way that was disconcerting to look at.

When the orange bubble disappeared, Chad ran a gruff, calloused hand over the spot, only for his eyebrows to furrow at the lances of pain that resonated from within his torso. “Hn?” He asked wordlessly at her.

“I-I couldn’t heal all of it.” She responded, looking way bashfully, before hurriedly moving on, her delicate fingers laying themselves on his abs before she slowly drew them down, luxuriating in his pronounced musculatu- _checked him for more injuries_.

“Why did you jump in like that!” She huffed at him, a furious pout on her lips as she eyed the fresh looking, healed up skin. Even now she could see the blossoming bruise forming in the spot as the damage she ‘couldn’t’ heal bled mildly on the inside from the damage.

“You were in danger.” He responded simply, like it was the most casual and easily made decision on the planet and not something that could have killed him.

The orange haired girl bit her lip as his bassy voice, released so close, sent her chest aflutter. His generous, muscular body always made her feel so… small and delicate. His noble thoughtfulness wasn't helping in the slightest, her heart mush in her own immensely busty chest.

Even the stone-faced Ichigo knew Orihime was the chestiest babe at school, putting her in the same category as Rangiku despite her much younger age.

It wasn’t just Rangiku that Orihime had as a rival, but the diminutive Rukia as well in the fat ass department. Chad and Ichigo were both constantly being blue-balled to the extreme by those big, round booties, the shameless jutting cheeks always in need of a smack.

Chad was a towering colossus of not only muscle and masculinity however; despite the endless barrage of hormonal urges demanding he destroy them both, he was also a unflagging titan of willpower, and had even grown used to their presence in a way one would dismiss a scar, or birthmark. No matter how much they clapped and jiggled and quivered before his gaze, he was seemingly unbothered.

Such was the strength of mentally placing himself apart from his precious friends, exiling himself to ‘another’ realm. Chad had accepted his place as an outsider, something foreign no woman would truly consider sexually compatible for a plethora of reasons. He had fully devoted himself to being a hero, fully living and breathing the ideal of protecting and shielding others.

"Well fine!” She huffed again, eyes sparkling but quickly hidden by her hair. “You need to lay down and rest, so we’re going back to my place!" Her hands were still exploring his body, starting to shake more and more with every hard, gnarled pile of muscles that flexed beneath her delicate finger, his own heat and sweat making her legs wobble.

“But Orihi-” He tried to say something, probably about intruding upon her space, but she was having none of it.

“No, that’s where we’re going. If you wanted anything else you should have taken better care of yourself!”

His muscular body triggered all kinds of raunchy thoughts, and the musky smell of his dominant pheromones was playing havoc on her focus.

She wanted him to pin her down, suck her fat, jiggly boobs into his hungering maw and slobber all over them, and smash her womb to ruin with earth shattering thrusts! She simply couldn’t help it, the Mexican Adonis was too perfect~!

Rukia got to have all the fun, making frequent knee knocking bootycalls to Ichigo’s that left her jiggling booty a cherry red, glazed ruin; why couldn’t she ever find a chance to get Chad alone!? This was a one in a million opportunity she couldn’t pass up!

Mind whirling with thoughts of ways for him to claim her body, they made their way to her home. Her much smaller body being leaned on by the gentle giant as he grimaced in pain and walked slowly. Orihime admirably hiding exactly how aroused the weight bearing down on her made her.

She knew her friends could handle what was left of the invasion, the rest of the Karakura Town defense force more than capable of easily mopping up the few malignant spirits who remained standing.

Despite the slow pace it didn’t take long for the two defenders to reach her place, an apartment building like many in the city, unremarkable but sturdy.

Seeing him step through the door frame, needing to duck his head to get through the entranceway, had her squirming in place as the familiar locale highlighted even further how _massive_ the man was.

Chad was a monster of a man, the quintessential wet-dream of every woman who preferred her man to be on the larger side of gargantuan. The girl’s bathrooms at Orihime’s school was proof of that; many scribbled fantasies on the restroom walls lamenting how much they wanted their tiny Japanese cunts to be ruined by the looming foreigner.

Orihime was amongst that legion of skanks, shamelessly scrawling about how badly she wanted his cock inside each and every one of her holes.

She shivered again as his smell begam to steadily fill her small apartment. His bulk just took up _so much space~_! She mentally swore before the day was out that the lumbering tree trunk of a man would be felled by her pussy-axe, falling helplessly into her trap!

\--------

Orihime gently guided him over to her couch, the weight causing the piece of furniture to groan in a way that made her absolutely green with envy.

"A-alright! Let me get some ice for you!" The chesty orangette said with a harried voice, quickly darting away to load up a bag full of the chilled substance from her freezer.

She was only gone for about 30 seconds, but every single moment had her aching with need. But when she came back it was to a sight that made her departure so worth it; Chad had laid back on the couch and spread out, massive arms spanning nearly the entire length of the couch as he laid them along the top of the back, his legs spread wide. The stance pulled his tattered pants taught, revealing a tube-shaped bulge. The sight alone excited her, but what truly had her pussy _trembling_ was the fact that despite the size of the mass, it clearly wasn’t even hard yet.

His casual stance radiated quiet power, unintentionally shouting for the world to hear the mountain of the man owned the domain around him, everything in it was his to command.

‘ _Every_ **_one_ ** _in it too…_ ’ She squeaked internally, ears feeling hot.

She desperately pushed that thought away for now, lest she fall to the ground and need to grind out several orgasms just to be normal again. Instead she took a step forward to completely take off the remains of cloth covering an insignificant amount of his cut torso that could have once been called a shirt; the desire to drink in the sight of his abs like the finest of wine called to her, and she didn’t resist.

"O-okay! Just relax and try to contain your pain!" She gulped at the complete and total trust in his eyes. ‘ _Don’t look at me like that~!_ ’ She whimpered in her mind.

Her hands soon found themselves on his shirt and slowly began to undo it, her heart throbbing by the second.

"Go for it. I trust your hands to heal me." He rumbled in a deep near-monotone, their eyes locking.

Such a casual flex of everything she’d ever wanted, _on her own couch no less_ , left Orihime helplessly aroused for several long moments, just utterly lost in the flood of pure female enjoyment, before she was able to push past it and focus, at least mostly.

Her cunt was _aching_ at this point, she wanted to just take off his pants and sit down on his massive bitch-fucker! She wanted, more than anything on the planet for the gentle giant to aim that casual, unspoken, unarguable dominance on _her_.

Chad didn’t argue as she approached and gently, with plenty of purely accidental touching, slid his tattered top of.

"A-alright, keep it tight…" She began to press the bag of ice into his chest, making the muscular man grimace at first, but grow steadily used to it as it numbed the spot nicely, eventually releasing a low moan of relief. 

She did her best not to cum right then and there, as the expressions Chad made in addition to the sounds he released sent wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her system.

"How…” She licked her dry lips, “How does it feel?" She shyly asked the man, her hot breath providing a contrast to the rapid chilling the bag of frozen water was providing him.

"Good. It feels good." He grunted, the line delivered in a clipped sort of way that had her imagination running absolutely rampant.

Orihime trembled when she felt his hand press into hers over the ice pack. His palm and digits utterly _dwarfing_ her own in a way that sent her thighs into minor convulsions that she almost hoped he noticed.

She needed to fuck him now! Turn her apartment into a triage tent and perform some unethical healing procedures on his mouth watering body!

"I’m going to need a shower." He muttered, not needing to look down to see his skin was covered in sweat and blood. 

It took a second for Orihime to fully process his statement, and when she finally chugged through it in disbelief her eyes widened and her pulse began thundering in her ears as it sped up. This was a chance!

Her pupils’s shrank as the gentle giant stood up, his mass and height making her feel like she was standing beneath the mighty Yggdrasil itself, but she pushed passed it enough to sputter out, "I-I… Do you have any e-extra clothes?!"

"You can ask Ichigo or Uryu to drop some off." He told the diminutive beauty, "Where’s the shower?" The powerful man asked her, looking around, not seeing her shudder powerfully as her self control over her own reactions finally snapped.

“IT’S BROKEN!” She exclaimed, far louder than intended, catching both of them off guard. “I mean, my landlady hasn’t fixed an issue I’ve been having for a few days now.” She coyly finished. “But I might have a better idea...?”

He simply tilted his head, looking down at her, his fluffy brown hair tilting on his head and bringing out his sharp jawline.

Taking his silent question as gospel, she squeaked, bolted to her feet, and then dashed off. She came back a minute later with a bucket, a sponge, and a soap bottle.

"I-I can use this!" She gushed with a ditsy, dopey smile on her face. One Chad met levelly with a blunt, questioning stare, as he was quite confused.

"I... guess you can.” He looked between her face and the cleaning supplies, wondering if he was dreaming. Had he passed out on the couch while she was in the kitchen getting ice? His side certainly hurt, but it wasn’t _that_ severe. 

“Where?" He asked the girl.

“The bathroom should be just fine, it’s just the shower head that doesn’t work.” She responded quickly, taking a single of his hand in two of hers and gently pulling him into a standing position.

Once inside the bathroom her delicate hands released his and stopped to eye up the room, curious where her ‘patient’ could lay down that would accommodate his bulk.

It only took a few moments to find a spot, one that would give him a nice leaned back seated position, and she turned around to see a sight that almost made her faint on the spot. He was already naked! It seemed that Chad had taken the liberty of assisting her efforts all on his own and had divested himself of his pants! His muscular, mouth watering body was on full display, while his flaccid, dick hung low, impossibly sized even on his frame but soft and wiggly, like a mighty anaconda dipping low to set a trap for the foolishly eager.

"W-Well, you can lay over there… I will prepare the water…" The orangette whispered, eyes locked below his waist.

She couldn’t believe it was finally happening, this was all a (wet) dream come true for her… he was just so damn good looking! She would do everything in her power to make this as enjoyable as possible for the giant of a man and maybe, just maybe, it would end in the rough debauchery she craved.

Completely forgetting to take her own clothes off in her tunnel-vision focus on his body, she eased him down into a seated position and leaned him back. Her bucket took only a minute to fill, but once the soapy water within was at about the three quarter mark and shut off the faucet and hurried back to him.

The ice was long gone at this point, and Chad responded by throwing the bag of slightly chilled water across the room to land by the drain away from them. It was a simple overhand lob, nothing to write home about, but up close as she was the sponge in Orihime’s hand suddenly found itself squeezed thin as she watched his bicep and forearm twist and bulge.

She all but lunged forward, but stopped herself at the last moment as she began to press and rub the soapy, hot water filled utensil against his body. She applied a specifically gentle amount of pressure around the area of his chest bruising, careful not to hurt him or make things worse.

"H-How does this f-feel?" She shyly asked the sprawled, lounging Adonis, his pleased little exhales, bordering on moans, were ambrosia for her ears.

"Good, keep going." He said in a way Orihime found herself loving, as he felt her hands move their way around his body like a skilled masseuse.

Orihime kept the treatment up, her thighs quivering and her panties rapidly becoming an absolute loss as she steadily, slowly, worked her way down his body. Her sponge, a device she instantly grew jealous of, found every nook and cranny between the dips and valleys of his muscular chest and arms. She wanted to just throw the sponge out and use her tongue, but she knew the value of a good build up, so put herself through the sweet torture of the slow cleaning without complaint.

Before long it was time to go even lower, and she valiantly repressed the loud, lewd moan that wanted to spill forth as she eyed up his now semi-aroused length. The mighty rod still laid flat against his thighs, but had doubled in thickness and was beginning to be covered in bulging lengths of veins that criss-crossed it’s interstate of length.

With deliberate and strictly enforced slowness so as not to convey her absolute wreck of a pussy and the mountain of arousal that put it into such a state, she dipped down to begin cares- _cleaning_ his schlong, thighs, and calves.

"This is good… I like it..." Chad grunted, head leaned back and eyes closed, seemingly lost in the experience despite himself. He honestly had no idea why she was making his body react like this, he was sure he’d eliminated all of his attraction towards his friends lest he ruin his relationships by letting them discover just how incompatible their tiny Japanese bodies were with his own, but Orihime’s airheaded innocence, and that was what he was convinced had fueled this entire scenario, had lead them into a rather compromising situation; one she didn’t seem to be shying away in any way.

"A-all clean!" She giggled triumphantly, her gleaming hazel eyes alight with passion as she moved onto her next task. “I want to get a better feel for your injuries.”

It only took a gentle dumping of fresh, clean warm water over his frame to prepare him, and before Chad could ask her what she was doing, she moved back up to run her hands over his frame, beginning at his shoulders but rapidly finding their way to seemingly random muscle groups around his body.

"Oh my~!” She breathed hotly, almost right into his ear as she used both hands to squeeze and rub one of his biceps, her fingertips utterly failing to touch each other around the hard won muscle that helped fuel his punches. “You really needed this! You’re so tense and _hard_!" The ‘innocent’ airhead gushed, clicking her tongue in admonishment, displeased the darker skinned demi-god before her hadn’t used her services sooner.

Chad could only release a deep grunt akin to a rumbling thunderstorm from his wide chest at her words. His gentle nature of going with the flow was keeping him from truly realizing how lewd the situation was, and his trust for her was absolute. If this was how Orihime felt he should recover, he would place his trust in her and let her work.

Even still, he could feel his carefully placed walls and mental blocks crumbling with every breathy moan Orihime released. They were quiet, but it was only the two of them in the bathroom and the sounds easily reverberated across the tile with nothing to cancel them out.

Orihime glanced down with open and naked orgasmic delight as his colossal pillar of man meat began to truly awaken; veins bulging and skin flushing, the shaft steadily but surely raising off his defined thighs. With every second that ticked by the already fearsomely sized organ increased even further in size.

Her fingers itched with need to feel it’s heat, but she fought against the urge to speed up any more than she already had, and engrossed herself in the task of feeling and caressing and massaging each of his abs one after the other.

Eventually she reached the last one, finally noticing that while Chad was delightfully naked, her own clothes still adorned her body, the articles having been thoroughly drenched from her lack of care and outward focus.

Her pink sweater and sky blue skirt were discarded quickly, followed by her bra and drenched panties.

The small wet ‘Splat!’ of the latter hitting the tiled ground behind her caused Chad to raise his head up and open his eyes curiously, only to widen upon seeing her completely nude body, unhidden in the slightest from his gaze.

“What?" He mumbled succinctly, his head tilting as he admired her fine, curvy, fat assed body.

"Skinship!” She blurted, barely able to think as she saw his eyes drinking in her form, finally able to see the arousal she so desperately craved beginning to take root within them. “It’s only right I join you, friends do things together! And-and I need to work closer on your body!" She chirped, completely losing her battle against self control as she quickly got her body wet and slid into the tub next to him. Her soft body molded perfectly to his side, hard edges digging into her flesh in ways that sent crackling electrical signals of pleasure up her spine.

"Okay, if that’s how you feel." He replied, leaning back and closing his eyes again to be respectful of her nudity, his monstrous willpower railing against the lewd desires that began sprouting up like seedlings in springtime. 

Orihime nearly cried with joy as he surrendered to her, his body at her full mercy! But, where to begin? She began to ponder on what to do when an idea hit her!

She began to rub her expansive bust against his chest, up and down, back and forth, their plush softness surely providing a wonderful feeling to swell within him, before she suddenly began to run her tongue against his chest.

Confused by the sudden sensation but still unwilling to open his eyes, Chad could do little but try and fail to suppress the deep Hollow-like growl that the sensations drew from him.

Her tongue moved around his chest, with deliberate, delightful slowness, tasting every inch of him while her bust eased his sore muscles. Even as slow as she was forcing herself to work, her pink organ eventually found nipples, and the second they did all pretense of innocence was gone as she feasted on them, lewd sucking sounds suddenly causing him to perk up.

His darkened gaze met hers, things slowly sliding and clicking into place as the last of his walls crumbled, unable to deny what she was doing anymore. "I think you… want something else." He accused with narrowed eyes, looking down at her and seeing a woman more akin to a thirsty sex crazed succubus looking back at him than his innocent, ditsy virginal friend.

"Of course! I want to… make sure you can relax! Yes!" The airhead giggled shyly, her voice trailing off as her ruse seemed to slide right off him. Her heart began to beat faster as it quickly sank in that he was no longer falling for her deception. 

"No. You want something else." Chad grumbled at her, shrugging off her attempts to misdirect him. With one hand he casually grabbed her waist and, like an unstoppable glacier, his body rose to stand within the bathtub. Effortlessly lifted and still pressed against his side, Orihime could only squeak as the muscles she’d been admiring for the last hour turned proactive.

Despite her extreme arousal, the way his hand drifted lower and grabbed one of her plush ass cheeks filled her with a sense of apprehension. Their monumental size would have casually dominated another man, inhaling even the most determined and skilled of hands within their meaty expanse, and yet in Chad’s gigantic grip they squished and yielded, the jiggling orb seemingly made to perfectly fit in his wide, calloused palms.

She tried in vain to mewl and coo in vague, calming gestures, paired with doe eyed looks that were all but her specialty. It didn’t work. His stance changed as they made their way into the living room, and Orihime felt the full weight of her actions beginning to set in. Sightseeing at a mountain was gorgeous, but having that mountain suddenly moving and making demand of her oversexualized body had her experiencing an all new level of fear-arousal.

With a casual, surprisingly gentle toss, her nude body was tossed onto her couch, taking several long seconds to settle in as her plush curves continued to jiggle and put on a show for him. 

"Tell me, what do you want?" He chuffed, crossing his arms.

Jig completely up, Orihime knew she knew no amount of ditsy bullshit or excuses would work; she had to be honest. If not, she feared she would lose this forever, never able to interact with him to such an intimate degree again, possibly not even as a friend if he was angry enough with her.

"I… I want to have… sex with you…" She softly whispered, staring up at the muscular God with naked honesty, trying to convey her full and honest desires to him.

"Huh? Have sex with me? Why?" Chad inquired, his mind working at a snail’s pace to piece everything together, held back as it was by preconceived notions and assumptions, based loosely off how most Japanese women responded to his body.

Inoue licked her dry lips, gaze locked on his monstrous shaft and pulsing balls as they responded to her claims and actions far faster than the gentle giant could with his head. "I… I just… I want your cock to slam down on me!" She shouted, admitting her lewd desires to him.

He blinked slowly, unable to truly accept that she was telling the truth, but also refusing to accuse her of being a liar. In the end, he simply went with the flow and hoped things would become more clear in time. "I see.” He responded simply.

A kiss was normally followed by a declaration of feelings, right? At least that’s what Chad was raised to believe. His abuela was very firm about never breaking a maiden’s heart, treating her feelings with anything but utmost respect and seriousness would be the greatest of insults. 

Grasping her shoulder with practiced delicateness, he leaned down and captured her puffy, soft lips with his own.

The intent was to plant a chaste kiss on her, but she quickly showed that she had other plans and while one hand came up to caress his square jaw, the other reached back to tangle itself in his fluffy brown hair on the back of his head.

Orihime’s heart couldn’t have felt any warmer unless it was outright thrown in an oven. She felt so good as her desires were finally realized and her feelings were accepted. Perhaps not reciprocated it a mutually mushy display of emotion, but there was plenty of time for that later~

Not only that, but she finally got a chance to wrap her spit soaked, dexterous tongue around his own as she forced the kiss to evolve. His much larger tongue was clumsy, but she revelled in his earnest attempts to respond in kind as her own wrapped around as much of his as it could and rubbed against it, the friction of their tongues feeling oh so delicious on many levels.

His eyebrows raised at the escalation, but the sensations were more than a little pleasurable and Orihime herself seemed to be having quite a lot of fun, so he allowed her to enjoy herself.

Her softly, happy moans turned much lewder as she felt his engorged, wide mushroom shaped cockhead begin to press against her soft belly, but her mouth continued to engage with his own in a now sloppy display of oral affection.

Is this what Inoue wanted? To engage in such love-making? His abuela had waxed poetically about his various loves throughout his long life, making special care to convey that Chad should make sure to never let down a lover. He had taken that to mean something more romantic and fluffy, not… this.

He was also curious, even a bit suspicious, of Orihime’s motives. Hadn’t her heart belonged to Ichigo? He was sure that was the case, but had those feelings died when Ichigo decided Rukia was a more fitting partner?

He was also outright baffled a woman would find him attractive, he was very certain that dainty little japanese women were simply too turned away by his intimidating presence to be around him with any degree of true comfort, much less find that aspect _appealing_.

However, he was pulled back to reality when his free hand was suddenly grasped by her own and was firmly and purposely set atop one of her mountainous breasts.

"F-fuck…" Orihime moaned softly, as Chad took the initiative when presented the opportunity and began to work over one of her fine, perfect boobs.

Chad had no prior experience pleasing a girl like this, for fairly obvious reasons, but he did his best to keep up, and even seemed to get the hang of it fairly quickly.

Was this something done by Orihime's powers? It was hard to say, he didn’t think she had such a power, but her abilities seemed to grow in strange ways that could even be called _plot convenient_ as it was, so he couldn’t rule it out.

Thoughts aside, he kept on playing with her breasts, his meaty, sausage-sized fingers making the wobbly tit shake like a balloon full of water.

Chad decided to take an even closer approach, and he _smacked_ the fine piece of meat, making it shake all around in a way that had him mesmerized.

The action caught her by surprise, "H-hey! I thought you were a gentleman!" The Japanese babe rebuked softly.

Despite the showing so far, Chad believed her and ducked his head, rubbing and caressing the pliable orb in his hands.

"Ah… Sorry…?" He mumbled, confidence wavering at the backlash. He moved to lean in and kiss the spot he’d slapped, only to come face to face with Ohrihime, who was sporting a look he’d never seen before.

“ _Do it again..._ _❤️_ ” She breathed, eyes gleaming, cheeks a flushed, deeply aroused red.

He was… not nearly versed enough in emotional matters to parse out what that look said, but he did know it lit a fire in his chest like a great bonfire, and so his hand once again made a move for it and smacked her R-18 breasts, laying one slap after the other on her chest as he dove in for the kiss he’d intended for her bust onto her sweet lips.

He moved to pull back after a few moments but was surprised when, in a surprising show of strength for a woman of her size, she forced his head down to be level with her anime-girl tier bust.

Taking the hint, he began to slather both pendulous tits in kisses and licks, anything and everything she responded to with a noise of pleasure he did, and then did more of.

The display of force by the big Latino brute, completed by the viscous spray of pre-cum running down her belly, was simply too much for Orihime’s untrained body to handle. It was too good to be real!

"I-I want to… suck your cock now…" The Japanese beauty gasped, very glad she wasn’t standing, because from how badly her legs were trembling she had absolutely no faith in her own ability to stand up. She _really_ wanted to get a taste of his shaft, her wet mouth all but begging for it from the amount of saliva it was pumping out.

"...Sure." Chad eventually replied, after he’d properly finished his job of slathering her tiddies in both affection, as well as another bath of saliva.

He planted himself next to her on the couch, spreading his legs wide to give her plenty of space to work.

Orihime looked over and mentally compared their two bodies now that they were in similar positions on the couch. The schoolgirl beauty felt so… small! She’d always been on the taller end of her female friends, and her wide curves left her feeling so big compared to those around her, but the sheer mass of the male body next to her made her feel blissfully tiny, and very much akin to a fuckdoll.

She’d been a naughty girl and had seen quite the selection of foreign porn in order to scratch her itch. Her browsing history was _full_ of videos of big, brutish men crushing petite little Japanese beauties...

And now one such male specimen was right in front of her. It was almost impossible to believe this was happening, but she pushed past the incredulity and made her move; her hands reaching out to grasp and hold the Latino cock, the pungent smell filling her nose as she lingered above it’s girth.

She went slow, for many reasons, making sure to first get a clear idea of what kind of beast she was dealing with. It took almost a full minute of scanning with her eyes, due to the sheer mass of it, but eventually her tongue began to lick the mushroom-shaped dickhead.

It tasted quite strong, even fresh after a cleaning, which for some women probably would have ruined the mood and had them pulling back, but Orihime relished in it, just another aspect of his giant body she grew to lust after. Her pussy surged with agreement, juices running down her thighs to eventually pool at her heels.

Chad let her work unhindered, his eyes fighting to cross just slightly as the orange haired beauty worked her magic. The Mexican Adonis instead stopped holding himself back from making sounds; groaning shamelessly as she began to explore further, licking big veins on the way south.

"Do not stop." He instructed, firm but gentle, as he slowly reached up to run his fingers through her silky orange curtain

For now he could maintain the passive mannerisms, but in the back of his mind he worried what would happen if she kept pushing him to ever increasing heights of arousal. He hadn’t been this turned on in… years at least, not even Chad himself knew what he was capable of when he unleashed his sexual might.

Orihime just did her best to please the powerful man, one of Karakura’s greatest allies in battle, a man who’s wide back had kept hundreds of people safe over the period of their relatively short lives so far.

She began to plant soft kisses along the way, descending her way lower slowly, the man beneath her growling in satisfaction.

As much as Chad wanted to rail against them, instincts and desires had little recourse but to flair up within him. There was something about how the demure, dainty, innocent girl working his shaft was doing her best to please his much larger frame in any way that she could that just felt oh so _right_ to him.

Tastebuds fully soaked in his flavor, Orihime pulled back up and placed her lips flush against the angry looking head of his rod. “Alright… I'm going to try..." She eagerly whispered, large doe eyes reflecting his own within them in a sort of half-apology at what was surely her upcoming failure.

Regardless, she opened her mouth and pushed onwards. She had to do her best for him if she wanted that thing deep up her tiny holes! 

She went in slow, making sure to not choke down on his cock, yet. She needed to make sure Chad could enjoy it, despite how much she wanted to go wild on his cock she was sure that would only end in gagging and less savory things happening. Instead she branched out, a hand sinking low to fondle his watermelon of a ballsack, making sure to properly appreciate and please him in ways that didn’t leave her gag reflex throwing a mutiny.

Her soft, skilled fingers did wonders to the sperm containers, his moans raising in pitch in a way that drew a smile from her as sweat slowly began running down his face and body.

Chad felt tension he didn’t even know he had easing. Was this why Rukia and Ichigo disappeared all the time? He couldn’t blame them, even just a taste of carnal pleasure was opening Chad’s eyes in whole new ways.

He felt the ditzy, cute girl go further down on his cock using her perfect throat, but her continued slow pace was wearing on his last shred of resistance and he couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

He began to wrap his fingers into and through her hair, his palms resting on either side of her head. He moved slowly, in a vain attempt to make sure he didn’t break her focus, and ensure he wouldn’t get lost in the pleasure.

It was a fruitless endeavor as far as her side of things was concerned. The fact that his hands pretty much completely covered the top of her head like some kind of very warm, very firm skull cap definitely took her out of the moment for a few seconds in the most arousing of ways, but she focused back into her work before long and tried to dive even deeper, only encouraged by his very mild show of force.

Her body tingled as she noticed his hands very slowly begin to press down on her head, his forearms bulging with veins and beginning to shake, not from the effort of pushing her unresisting mouth down, but fighting his own latent desires. _‘Yes! more~_ _❤️_ _!’_ She purred, she needed Chad to just show her how much of a brute he could be~!

Her neck bulged from his sheer size, even only part of the way down his lengthy shaft. Orhime was beyond delighted that it became easier with time, like his massive cock was imprinting it’s shape upon her throat.

She ‘knew’, as much as someone could learn anything thanks to porn, that foreign men loved their bitches that way; holes easy to re-shape in all sizes and girths. It was a role that she was not only happy to take, but _gushing_ to be put into~

Her head bobbing began to speed up, only able to take about a third of his length, but making a damn good show of using and milking what she could reach. Her cunt tingled, clenching around air as it all but cried out to get a taste of its own. Her fingers were a poor substitute for Chad’s girthy fuckstick, but it was the best she had available for now.

A few moments passed, and Orihime was annoyed to find that she capped out at the halfway mark. There was simply no way to force her own body to take more of him no matter what she tried. His balls felt like a distant goal, the loudly gurgling orbs full of her fantasized prize hopping up and down gently. She dearly wished to bounce her chin atop them, but her efforts were stymied by the sheer physicality and the lack of oral experience at play.

Still, she was immensely turned on by the sheer mass of cock that was slippery and slimy with her mouth and throat juices. Not even the raunchiest of JAVs went this far, Chad’s monstrous endowment was a league all of its own, and Orihime felt proud to be working over as much of it as she was.

She quaked with anticipation as she felt, and _saw_ , the finger-thick veins bulge outward along his now demonic looking spire; it was all coming together now! Her inner bitch instincts were going absolutely wild, she needed this man to explode!

Chad moaned particularly loudly, a tightening feeling filling his groin, like liquid fire was shooting up his shaft but in a weirdly pleasant and addicting way. His balls shifted in their sack, pulling tight against his body. "I-I'm going to… Something is..." He blurted, intellectually knowing what was going to happen, but the sheer strength of what was building had him floundering for words to convey the level of danger she was in.

Despite his warnings, his hands stayed firmly locked in place, and thus kept _her_ locked in place. With a snarl, he began to unleash gallons of pure, raw muck into her virgin mouth. Orihime, who made absolutely zero move to try and pull away and happily let him even force her head a few inches lower, could only experience her own ultra-strength orgasm as her throat and esophagus choked on the colossal load.

The hand furiously rubbing away at her labia was nearly instantly drenched with her squirt of pussy juice, the hairless crotch clenching and pulsing and turning itself into a piece of art in its right.

Chad's head lolled back as he rode his orgasmic high, his balls seeing fit to pump out more and more spooge, erupting a big, fat load down Orihime's throat.

The process eventually slowed down, and Chad simply allowed his hands to release her skull and fall to his sides. It took another minute for Orihime to realize, at least seemingly, before she slowly began inching her way off his cock. Every single inch was treated to its own lewd, wild slurping as her greedy mouth inhaled every drop of spit, pre-cum, and nutbutter that had been slathered all over it. 

He noticed with a ball tingling thrill, now that he could see it, that Orihime sported a nice, cute belly bulge.

"Ride me." He ordered, gruff voice taking on a commanding note for the first time since they’d entered her apartment.

Orihime jumped to follow his command, springing upright with such force her own massive tits nearly swung up to smash her in the face. “Yes!” She cried, eager and excited beyond most words to convey.

With a bit of struggling to position herself, before long she found herself properly seated in his lap, her large, plump booty earning a quick grope from the himbo as praise for her quick subservience.

Chad reached down and clamped a hand around the base of his shaft and began to guide it up into her. His inexperience showed immediately, as his mammoth sized cockhead began pressing against the first hole it could feel, which just so happened to be her back entrance.

Orihime made to gently correct him, but found her eyes glazing over with absolute glee as his free hand reached up to fully curl itself around her throat. Her entire dainty neck was wrapped up in just one of his sweaty palms and fingers. The sheer weight of the actions that were about to take place, finally achieving her goals of being used by the brown skinned giant, left her drooling onto his fingers and spraying his groin in her eager arousal.

"Carajo, esta rico…" Chad whispered in his native language, tone extra deep and husky as he finally caved. He stopped seeing his gorgeous, airheaded, demure friend and saw her as a woman, a hole to be used and pounded, just like she’d been trying to push him into the entire time.

With a slow but growing strength that would not be denied, he began to slowly push into her hole, lubricated by the mass of foamy ladyjizz and leftover saliva on his rod. She sheer size difference between the two moving parts flat out required he continue to use his hand to guide his pole, lest it slip away.

Even just a fraction of an inch in and he could already feel that her depths were pure perfection in every sense of the word.

He grunted deeply when his entire head popped into her with a sudden sink of her hips, her asshole finally yielding to his pressure. He began to move his own hips slowly, up and down, working the mushroom shaped bell end to properly gape her asshole for more consistent insertion in the very near future.

The Japanese beauty had no complaints at all about being used like a cheap Onahole, just basking in all of her efforts paying off.

As long as she frew breath and had a pulse, Orihime would have a home ready and willing to... ease Chad’s burdens. The powerful man did so much to defend them all she could simply do no less. And if he wanted to… take liberties with her hospitality, well maybe that would be just fine~❤️

Despite orgasming only minutes before, Chad was surprised as his shaft hardened and his balls began to grow tight again, but railed against the feeling as hard as he could. He wanted to enjoy this, blasting her clean off his cock now would be massively disappointing, he wanted to experience more of what her hole had to offer!

That thought wasn’t alone either, his head was rapidly growing full of mental images of Orihime mounting him, and him mounting her, in all kinds of different positions! He wanted more, and he hadn’t even truly begun receiving her.

Looking back with new eyes, Orihime’s adorable attempts at seduction were just too much for him. She was a true S-Tier wife, the woman deserving all the hugs in the world for her kind heart.

But a sweet embrace would come later, for now Chad had a different response to her actions now that his cock didn’t need guiding any more; a series of firm claps that impacted her fat ass noisily; it truly was one of the biggest asses this side of Yoruichi Shihoin and the raven haired Rukia he'd seen and he was determined to enjoy all that it offered, inside and out!

Orihime truly was the complete package. Adorable and heart warming, but also a lewd, debased woman with powerful needs that he just so happened to be able to satisfy beyond her wildest dreams. A task he felt himself more than up for!

Chad groaned deeply from his chest, possessively. He quickly found he enjoyed smacking such jiggly, yet firm meat. His hand even alternated between clapping her cheeks and reaching up to do the same to her tits, sending the fatty tissue she sported up top swinging wildly.

Orihime just moaned like the Japanese bitch she was, pure JAV-bait in need of discovery by some sleazy producer! Her body encouraged his actions in her own way by generously drooling juices down and back onto his exposed shaft.

The Mexican God of Sex stared at her with a pleasure pinched, calculating look. She was seriously too good for him! Such a demure cutie had no place being broken atop his hard, muscled frame, his monster shaft steadily bullying its way into her sweet hole. Such a precious cinnamon roll like her was surely fated to be the blushing bride of some slight but courageous man that left her heart full of innocent love. Right?

"I like this. Do you?" He voiced his concerns succinctly, as was his way.

"Yes! Just fuck me harder! Fuck me like a doll, slam your fat cock into me!" She snapped, slightly muffled by his hand around her throat, but in far too much pleasure to care about such a minor limitation.

It became less of a ‘minor’ limitation as his grip tightened on her throat and his free hand finally stopped messing with her cheeks and tits to plant itself firmly on her meaty hip, clenching to the point of bruising.

Her eyes began to cross as the pleasure from the rough treatment began coursing through her, only for her hazel orbs to shoot skyward as the behemoth beneath her flexed mightily and in a fraction of a heart stopping moment she found herself full to burst with his colossal cock, her ass loudly clapping against his thighs as she went from just a few inches inside of her, to flat bottoming out.

The only sounds that filled the apartment for several seconds were Chad’s course, rough panting as he basked in the feeling of his entire cock being sheathed in the orange haired girl. But those sounds were rapidly joined by the lewd, choked gasping and squealing of Orihime as she came to life and recovered from his harsh, life changing thrust that had cleanly knocked the wind out of her, from the inside, finally being allowed to vocalize it as she _came her brains out_.

Seeing no reason to stop, Chad held Orihime in place and used the cushion beneath him to pull out just a few inches before harshly thrusting back up. Not once, or twice, but dozens of times in a row in a harsh staccato that saw his hand around her neck becoming completely slathered in her drool as her mouth went slack.

This of course drew his attention to her gorgeous mouth once again, and he happily took the chance to go in for another long, saliva-filled kiss. She was far less responsive this time, her dexterity simply blown away by wave after wave of pleasure, so he took it a sign to brutally bully her pink tongue around with his own, shamelessly taking all the pleasure he could from fucking her mouth with his own.

He was very quickly growing to see why Orihime was so interested in mating with him, feeling her small body against his own, being brutally used to jack off his engorged shaft was pure heaven. Such maddeningly sweet pleasure could only truly come from such an intense fuck!

Chad then began to feel it, the need to cum was rapidly growing overpowering and railing against his self control. To make matters worse, the loud screams of Orihime moaning like some wanton slut wasn’t helping in the slightest. The sound was inciting instincts he didn’t know he had, and the sheer need to mark her in the deepest, most primal way was causing his cumtanks to gurgle and roar like an entire _pack_ of wild beasts!

Untangling his hands from her body he refined their position just a bit, spinning her around on his rod and hugging her to his chest. Her bountiful ass cheeks were crushed flat against his hard pelvis and lower abdomen. While one of his hands shamelessly mashed and played with her expansive tits, the other looped around her waist to properly secure her in place.

Position perfected, the rapid, muffled claps of his thighs against her own were matched and exceeded by her moan and screams of delight as he drove himself up into and even deeper into her expansive booty.

This time, he knew he couldn't hold back. No! He had to show the same strength he used when unleashing his Brazo Derecho del Diablo! He needed to be like his Abuelo, he needed to show the necessary strength for any battle!

And so, in this new position, Chad truly began to bring his might to bear, his hips all but a blur. 

Orihime, bleary eyed and barely able to focus long enough to remember to breath, felt her breath fully leave her as she looked down between her wildly bouncing bust to see a monstrous bulge lewdly jutting up from her abdomen; Chad’s endowment smashing her poor abused body into absolute submission~❤️

Yes~! It was everything she wanted; Chad had complete and full control of her body, both hands holding possessively onto her waist. _‘I couldn’t get away if I wanted to, he’s going to breed my buuuuttttt~!’_ She drunkenly shrieked in her head, hips trying and failing to buck wildly against his rock solid grip.

Chad was long beyond caring about her reactions though as he slammed and rammed into her, grunting and growling like a beast as he used her body and treated it like a cheap doll.

Which was a fitting comparison, as Orihime was battered almost braindead from his inhuman pace. Not even in her wildest dreams did she expect Chad to be this… this _rough_! She’d always pictured him so passive, so gentle even at his worst and most unrestrained.

“This is the best~❤️!” She wailed, words coming out as an inarticulate jumble of noises in no way reminiscent of proper Japanese.

The minutes blurred forward as Chad kept up the crazed sexual assault, his balls beginning to build up one inminent, final load; one that was all but fated to change her destiny forever!

"… I'm cumming…" He bluntly grunted, as he once again failed to find words to describe the incoming waves of sperm he’d felt building.

Orihime was in no state to recognize words, much less understand them. Being brutally slammed back into the mental state of the lowest, most base level of her instincts to breed a healthy, stupid huge wave of sperm deep into her! She simply wailed in response, her holes doing their absolute best to wring and milk him absolutely dry.

And that’s exactly what they did, her mindless efforts were rewarded as Chad began to unleash a metric **_TON_ **of thick, creamy nut into Orihime's bootyhole, firmly and forcibly changing her sexual preference from heterosexual, to Chadsexual for the rest of her days.

In a way that only a truly fucked silly bitch can, Orihime’s sweet innocent heart was completely and totally imprinted with the feeling of Chad’s immense bulk filling her in a way almost nobody else on the planet could.

The belly bloating of thick batter was just the best, and was seemingly unending as Chad kept on blasting her ass with dozens upon dozens of thick ropes of potent seed. 

Orihime had nothing to think at this point, her whole soul reaching an apotheosis, one she was betting only shinigami, unrestrained by mortal limits, could feel.

Soon enough, Chad was spent and began to lift up from the couch, and despite absurd amounts of nut he blasted deep into her, he could easily stand while supporting her now heavier form.

He made sure to lay her down softly, admiring his work on her; he was fully and completely satisfied, he sincerely hoped she was as well.

Orihime, for her part, could only, albeit barely due to her near comatose state, wonder and marvel at what her future held for her. This had been everything she’d dreamed it would be and more, and that was just their first time together!

Her body went slack and her consciousness finally fled her; a gentle, dreamy smile on her face that gave Chad the only answer he ever needed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Not much to say this time, other than it took quite awhile to get back into writting this story. Not the biggest Bleach fan, but for sure can appreciate the fine girls. This idea came mostly from my co-writer, Slicerness, and it was quite fun to do!
> 
> As always, special thanks to Slicerness for co-writing and editing!


End file.
